My World
by Enuma Excalibur
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke—pemimpin kerajaan Sharingan yang berusaha keras demi sang istri, ia bercita-cita kelak akan menjadi satu-satunya yang akan menjadi pelindungnya. "Sakura, tunggulah aku beberapa tahun lagi."


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance

Rated: T

Pairing: SasuSaku

Warning: Oneshoot, Alternative Universe, OOC

…

Summary:

Uchiha Sasuke—pemimpin kerajaan Sharingan yang berusaha keras demi sang istri, ia bercita-cita kelak akan menjadi satu-satunya yang akan menjadi pelindungnya. "Sakura, tunggulah aku beberapa tahun lagi."

…

 **My World**

By **Diarmuid Excalibur**

Happy reading

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke—pemimpin kerajaan Sharingan tersenyum menyeringai tatkala matanya terbuka sempurna. Tidur dengan badan menyamping sembari berhadapan dengan hal yang sangat indah melebihi cahaya sang surya di pagi ini. Di depannya, kini sesosok gadis cantik telelap dengan hembusan nafas teratur dan dengkuran halus membuat sesuatu di dalam dirinya terasa panas. Jangan berpikiran macam-macam, dia Haru—Uchiha Sakura adalah istrinya yang telah dipilihnya saat seleksi yang diadakan kerajaan beberapa hari lalu.

Kerajaan-kerajaan lain memberikan putri-putri mereka dengan harapan terpilihnya sebagai istri pemimpin kerajaan Sharingan agar menjalin hubungan baik dengan kerajaan terbesar dan sangat kaya. Putri-putri itu berwajah cantik dan terlihat elegan namun sama sekali tak membuat Sasuke tertarik. Hanya satu dari sekian putri yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya, seorang putri dari negeri antah berantah tak terkenal yang berani menatapnya dengan pandangan sengit.

Saat itu Sasuke sedang berkeliling melihat semua calon yang akan dipilihnya, saat langkahnya berhenti tepat di depan seorang putri merah muda. Gadis itu malah menatapnya dengan pandangan membunuh dan menantang Sasuke dengan suara lantang.

"Jangan pilih aku!"

Ucapannya begitu menggelikan dan menarik. Ia berhasil membuat acara tiba-tiba heboh, semua orang membicarakannya dan tak butuh waktu lama bagi Sasuke menarik gadis itu untuk segera menikahinya dengan paksa.

…

Sasuke tersenyum tipis mengingat kejadian itu, ia mendekatkan wajahnya hingga jaraknya hanya beberapa senti dari gadis merah muda di depannya. "Kau membuatku panas."

Istrinya bereaksi, kini dengan perlahan mengerjapkan mata. Iris _emerald_ itu terbuka, senyum tercipta saat melihat pemandanga indah di depannya. Suaminya—Sasuke berada tepat di depannya dengan bertelanjang dada dan seringai menggoda.

"Mimpi yang indah~" Sakura bangun, duduk sembari meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku. Mimpi itu terasa nyata, suami yang tidur terpisah kini berada di ranjang yang sama. Tiba-tiba alisnya megeryit saat tangannya seperti menyentuh sesuatu yang bergerak dan mengeras.

Suara dengusan dan geraman tertahan terdengar di sampingnya. "Jangan menggodaku Sakura, kau membuatnya terbangun."

Sakura membulatkan mata, jadi yang dilihatnya tadi bukan mimpi? Perlahan matanya melirik ke arah sesuatu yang kini tengah di gemgam oleh sebelah tangannya. Dan yang disentuhnya itu adalah…

"KYAA… _Hentaiiii!_ "

Jeritnya histeris sembari menendang Sasuke dengan sekuat tenaga membuat suaminya terguling ke bawah membentur lantai.

…

Sakura terus menerus menatap sengit Sasuke—suami mesum pemimpin kerajaan Sharingan—yang kini tengah sarapan bersama dengan tampang tak berdosa seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa membuat Kakashi menaikkan alis bingung melihat kelakuan pengantin baru itu.

"Sasuke- _sama_ , apakah semalam sukses?" Kakashi menunduk lalu berbisik pada raja di sampingnya.

Sasuke mendengus tak menjawab, ia terus memakan sayur yang telah disediakan pelayannya. Tidak ada daging, hanya ada sayur, dan benar-benar sayur.

"Apa kerajaan Sharingan kekurangan bahan makanan hanya menyediakan makanan seperti ini?" Sakura berdecak kesal dengan hidangan serba sayur yang tersaji di depannya. Bukannya ia tak mau, tapi Sakura sedikit kurang suka terhadap sayur.

"Kau terlalu berlemak jadi makanlah dan jangan cerewet."

Perempatan siku nampak jelas di dahi gadis merah muda itu setelah mendengar ledekan Sasuke. "A-Apa katamu?!"

Sasuke menaikan alis. "Apa?"

'Sial, kenapa aku harus menikah dengan raja sialan ini!' teriaknya frustasi di dalam hati sembari mengacak-acak rambut merah mudanya.

Melihat kelakuan Sakura, Sasuke tersenyum tipis sedangkan Kakashi menghela napas pasrah. Putri itu memang sudah menolak tapi Sasuke tetap memaksanya. Namun Kakashi bersyukur karena Sakura lah, Sasuke terlihat berbeda. Raja yang selalu terlihat dingin karena kehilangan orang tuanya itu kini terlihat lebih banyak tersenyum meskipun secara diam-diam.

…

"Kenapa aku tidak kabur saja?" Sakura mengeluh frustasi. Pikirannya sangat kacau dan bingung pada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia malah menerima lamaran Sasuke—demi kerajaan yang dipimpin ayahnya dan berakhir dengan pernikahan sialan bersama raja mesum itu. Seharusnya saat ini ia kabur 'kan? Lagipula malam ini terlihat sepi dan tak banyak pengawal yang berjaga.

"Berjalan-jalan di sekitar istana sepertinya tidak buruk." pikirnya, dari pada tertidur dan diserang? Mengingat insiden tadi pagi membuat wajahnya memerah. "Arggghhh… Sial!" ia memukul-mukul kepalanya mencoba mengusir pikiran aneh yang hinggap begitu saja.

Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar sesuatu. "Suara pedang."

Ya, suara pedang beradu terdengar nyaring dari dalam hutan kecil yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Untuk memastikan, Sakura memberanikan diri ke tempat itu lalu bersembunyi di balik pohon. Sakura menajamkan penglihatannya. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke terlihat terengah, keringat memantul dari kulit putihnya. Tangan kecilnya begitu kokoh memegang pedang besar yang tak sesuai dengan tubuhnya. Kemudian Kakashi datang dengan membawa nampan yang berisi segelas susu lalu memberikannya pada Sasuke. "Sebaiknya hari ini cukup sampai di sini, anda terlihat sangat kelelahan."

"Hn." Sasuke meneguk susu itu hingga tandas tak bersisa.

Kakashi tersenyum di balik masker. "Sepertinya anda sekarang rajin meminum susu dan memakan sayuran." ujarnya sambil menyarungkan pedang miliknya dan Sasuke.

Sasuke menghembuskan napas. "Aku hanya ingin lebih kuat, Kakashi."

"Kuat? Bahkan semua orang menganggap anda begitu, Tuan." Kakashi mengeryitkan alis mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

Mendengus, Sasuke merebahkan dirinya di atas rerumputan. "Karena istriku lah yang membuatku seperti ini, jika aku tidak lebih kuat aku tidak bisa melindunginya."

Perkataan Sasuke membuat Kakashi kembali tersenyum tipis. "Anda banyak berubah, Tuan."

Sasuke mengakui itu karena kehadiran sosok baru di sampingnya lah yang membuatnya ingin melakukan hal lebih hanya untuk melindungi gadis itu. "Hn."

Sakura menyandarkan tubuh pada pohon besar tempat persembunyiannya. Perasaannya tiba-tiba menghangat setelah mendengar ucapan Sasuke. "Sasuke _no baka_!" dengusnya lalu berlari meninggalkan tempat itu dengan senyuman di wajah cantiknya.

…

Sasuke menyeringai melihat pemandangan di depannya. Sebelumnya ia benar-benar kelimpungan mencari istrinya—Sakura dan akhirnya menemukan gadis merah muda itu di balkon tempat pemandian yang tersedia kolam berukuran sedang untuk berendam. Melipatkan tangan, Sasuke berdiri tepat di belakang Sakura dan menyeringai setelah mendengar istrinya tengah mengeluarkan sumpah serapah untuknya.

"Sasuke _no baka_! Kenapa sekarang aku harus memikirkanmu? Seharusnya aku kabur. Tapi… Tapi… Kenapa—"

"Kenapa apanya, hm?" Sasuke mendekat lalu melemparkan jubah rajanya pada Sakura hingga gadis itu menoleh dan terkejut.

"Sasuke!"

"Hn."

"Kau tidak romantis sama sekali." cibir Sakura karena tindakan Sasuke yang tidak gentel. Apalagi ia adalah istrinya bukan?

Mendengus kasar, Sasuke menaruh kedua lengannya pada pembatas balkon. Netra kelamnya mendongak menatap langit yang terhampar indah. "Tunggulah aku beberapa tahun lagi."

Sakura menaikkan alisnya kebingungan. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Saat itulah aku akan menjadi laki-laki dan suami sempurna untukmu."

Mendengar kata sempurna sukses membuat Sakura tertawa kencang. "Aku lupa kalau kau masih anak-anak dan pendek sekali." ia terkekeh memegangi perutnya.

"Kau meremehkanku?"

"Tentu saja," Sakura mengacak-acak rambut hitam Sasuke yang tingginya hanya sebatas bahu miliknya. "Terkadang aku ingin sekali bunuh diri memikirkan hal itu." ia masih tertawa.

Sasuke menghela napas berat. "Jangan sekali-kali kau mencoba kabur walau hanya memikirkan, mengerti?!

Sakura menganguk-anggukan kepala sambil melipat tangan di depan dada. " _Ha'i… Ha'i Botchan_."

"Hei Sakura."

"Hm?"

"Aku ingin menciumu."

Perkataan Sasuke sukses membuat Sakura mebelalakan mata. "A-Apa!" pekiknya kaget.

Sasuke mengulurkan kedua tangannya pada Sakura. Bukan untuk membelai wajah Sakura yang dilakukan seorang pria pada umumnya melainkan untuk menarik baju istrinya untuk membuatnya merunduk—mensejajarkan kepala mereka berdua.

"A-Apa yang…"

"Aku tidak main-main. Walaupun kau lebih tua dariku itu bukan masalah karena kau milikku." tekan Sasuke dan langsung mencium bibir Sakura tanpan persetujuan.

Melepaskannya, raja muda itu berbalik meninggalkan Sakura yang mematung karena perbuatannya. Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti. "Sebelum itu terjadi, sebaiknya kau juga berlatih agar tinggimu tidak tersusul olehku." katanya seraya berbalik ke arah Sakura. "Karena selanjutnya, kau lah yang akan berusaha untuk menciumku." lanjutnya sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan tempat itu dengan seringai menyebalkan di wajah tampanya membuat Sakura berteriak sambil melempar apa pun di dekatnya ke arah perginya Sasuke.

"Sasuke _no hentaaaaai_!"

.

.

END

...

Perbedaan umur:

Sasuke: 15 tahun

Sakura: 20 tahun

*kami sengaja menaruhnya di bawah karena (niatnya) memberi kejutan

…

Hallo, kami kembali dengan fict yang terinspirasi dari salah satu animanga favorit kami—Sore Demo Sekai wa Utsukushii. Mungkin ini adalah fict terkahir kami untuk hari ini. Sampai ketemu besok, terima kasih sudah membaca. XD Oh iya, terima kasih Mbah Madara sudah mengingatkan umur, kami lupa menulisnya. :3

Salam

SasuSaku


End file.
